


When Blood Moons Rise

by Anime_Lacky



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is Stubborn but Needy, Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Crimelord!Asami, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow To Update, Some Bondage, Sugarbaby!Akihito, accidentally falling in love, omega!akihito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lacky/pseuds/Anime_Lacky
Summary: When instincts and primal desires combine, will Asami be able to resist the pull of the bright omega that barged his way into his life?





	1. Preface

Asami wasn’t sure what had made him bite that young omega photographer while he was playing with him. It would have no lasting effects as the omega was not in heat, but none-the-less he was still clueless as to why he had done it. When the boy had looked at him with defiant eyes and asked him why he had emotionlessly responded that it would be a reminder for the next few weeks what someone else in Asami’s position could have done. But now that the moment was gone and he was consciously thinking about it he hadn’t a clue.

He smirked slightly at the knowledge that the boy would be thinking of him endlessly without choice until the bite mark healed, an unintended psychological torture he had not ever cared to try. The moon was beginning to fade in the dawn’s light, he sighed and drained the last of the scotch from the crystal tumbler in his hand, ice clanking softly against the edges. It was time for his day to begin, starting with the troublesome group that had sent him that delicious morsel of an omega.

* * *

 

Akihito had scrambled out of the limo that dropped him off at his apartment on legs that wobbled like a newborn foal. His back was aching and his thighs were still sticky with his slick and Asami’s cum. The walk to his second-floor apartment went by achingly slow, even if it was not very far from where the limo had dropped him off. He would have gladly sold his left nut to see the ever-broken elevator working for the first time since he had moved in, alas, he was unsurprised to see the perpetual “out of order” sign on the doors.

He sighed and resigned himself to the stairs. He took it excruciatingly slow, he was tempted to take a quick break on the stairs and sit, but he was quite positive that he would fall asleep the instant his muscles relaxed.

When he finally got back to his room, he took a hot shower. Scrubbing his legs, trying to ignore the scent drifting up from Asami’s cum that still clung to his inner thighs and what it was doing to his cock. He shook his head, willing away the interest he felt bubbling up. His hole ached so good, he had to resist the urge to touch himself, just the thought of Asami was doing things to him. Damn that bite, he sighed.

If it weren’t for that damn bite he probably would have. Unfortunately for him, as an omega who was marked, it would be impossible to reach a satisfying climax without the alpha that marked him until after it was fully healed. Which meant he had unfortunately dismal chances of getting off anytime in the next few weeks.

He would never deny that Asami was the pinnacle of Alphas, but after the way that Asami had seen fit to show him all of the ways he could give him pain and pleasure in equal amounts for over 2 days. Nevertheless he was still reluctant to admit that the pleasure had outweighed the pain by such a wide margin. 

He would have some explaining to do if the way his phone immediately started buzzing the instant he turned it back on was anything to go by. Some missed calls from Yama-san, a few texts and calls from Kou and Takato. He sighed, all of that would have to wait until morning. He fell back onto his bed, welcoming the slightly hard mattress with no complaints. Allowing the serenity that only the dream world could evoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently obsessed with Asami and Akihito, so I'm gonna write about them apparently. I think this should end up around 10-15 chapters, but lets see where the story takes us. I will apologize in advance because I am not very good at updating on a regular basis, so sorry about that, I will try to not give cliff hangers when I know that I will not be able to update again for a while because I hate that.


	2. Instict Rules Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finds much to be wanting from his regular heat kit now that he has had a taste of what Asami can offer. This chapter is mostly PWP, or Porn with tiny amounts of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was quite few people interested in this story very quickly over just the preface and so I was super inspired to get this first chapter out to you guys! at just under 4k it is the fastest I've ever written something, I hope you guys enjoy it, it was edited by yours truly so give me a holler if there's mistake and I will fix them.

Light was slowly seeping in through his window shades, Akihito covered his eyes with a groan, he was not ready to be awake yet. His lower back throbbed for a moment, pulling his mind to the memories associated with that dull ache. His toes curled and slick started to flow just at the thought of Asami. He sat up and glared down at his crotch, “traitor” he muttered.

He got up, refusing to acknowledge the slick that dripped down his thigh. His face was on fire as he moved towards the bathroom, he had been too tired to put on pajamas after his shower last night so he got a good look at himself in the mirror for the first time in a few days. His lips were still slightly swollen. Small red lines mapped out the leather harness that Asami had fitted around his torso. His wrists were only slightly red, not even bruised; he blushed even harder at the reminder that he hadn’t fought back as hard as he probably should have. There were faint bruises at his waist that were clearly from Asami’s hands as they gripped him for more leverage. The angry red bite mark at his collarbone made him shiver in delight when his fingers touched it.

He closed his eyes as he remembered how utterly _full_ he was with Asami’s cock buried inside of him, preening when he remembered the liquid heat that Asami had left inside of him. Warmth coiled in his belly and he was overcome with the thought that he would never see his Alpha or smell his Alpha ever again. He almost regretted washing away Asami’s seed. Before he could stop himself, he had reached for a large knotted dildo that he usually used for his heats with one hand and the other hand was already reaching behind himself to prepare the way. But his fingers were nothing like Asami’s, he was already rock hard and slick was running in rivulets down his legs. He was quick to slip in the fake cock, wanting to feel Asami filling him up again. It wasn’t the same and he whimpered, bouncing himself on in, thrusting it in, he was still unsatisfied. He already knew that it was nearly impossible for him to complete without his alpha, so he wasn’t surprised when his climax just seemed further and further away the harder he tried to reach it. A whimper of disappointment left his lips as he continued to try, eventually he tired himself out and both of his hand could not continue.

He had melted to the floor of his bathroom in a puddle of his own slick, his small cock already drooping as his frustration was the only thing climaxing. This was the kind of torture he hadn’t expected. That sly bastard Asami, making him want him so much. He slowly gained his footing and wiped up the mess he had made, tossing the knot that couldn’t satisfy him in the sink; nearly tempted to throw away the useless thing. He had spent a good chunk of a paycheck on it and other things to help him though his heat, and it seemed like a waste to toss a perfectly good toy.

He eased himself into a hot bath stirring in some lavender and chamomile scented bath salts. Trying his hardest to calm this insatiable libido that Asami brought forth, his presence wasn’t even required for Akihito to be panting for him. Akihito frowned, he was not a panting bitch eager for an alpha’s knot. His body might be craving Asami’s touch but he could not allow himself to give in to that instinct. He took in some deep breaths, the floral scents calming his nerves.

Akihito didn’t get out of the bath until after his fingers and toes were wrinkled, the water was lukewarm, and his stomach was growling to get his attention. He hadn’t eaten since the night before when Asami had fed him sushi straight from his own mouth. He shuddered in delight at the memory of those smooth lips grazing against his own with the taste of his favorite meal. He quickly pushed away the thought before he could follow the bunny trail again and have to repeat his morning. The hot water had washed away many of his worries, and he was finally standing on a pair of almost steady legs.

He made himself a quick cup of Ramen before deciding to actually look through his messages. Kou’s messages had started out pouty and quickly turned annoyed when Akihito still had his _‘head up his ass’_ and didn’t respond to his questions about going to a bar because he and Takato had a fight. The last message made him laugh though, ‘ _because you ignored my pleas for help, we had no choice but to talk it out and I’m going to have make-up sex with my boyfriend now. Thanks for that’_ Kou’s antics never ceased to amuse Akihito, and the way that he practically drove Takato up the wall sometimes made it even more entertaining.

Akihito looked at the time, it was sent 3 hours ago, they should be done by now so he called up his best friend and fellow omega. “ _Akihito!”_ came the immediate greeting from the other end of the line.

“Hey Kou, so you’re happy I ignored you huh?”

“ _Yeah, you wouldn’t believe the things that Takato did with his tongue to make up for it.”_ A loud groan sounded from Kou at the memory, prompting a squeak and a blush to come from Akihito.

“Too much, I don’t need to know!”

“ _Hey don’t knock it till you try it man_.” Kou sounded smug. “ _Just because you aren’t attracted to betas doesn’t mean that Takato isn’t as hot as they come. Maybe one of these days we will find an Alpha that you will like.”_

Akihito had to bite his lip and push the phone away to keep Kou from hearing his unintentional whimper at the thought of a different alpha while he still marked by that golden eyed man who utterly oozed sex appeal. “Ha sure what ever man, maybe next time we make it out on the town. But it looks like I’m going to be really busy with work these next few weeks.”

“ _Aww, but we need to hook you up Aki! What about today, any assignments?”_

He panicked for half a second when he remembered that his cameras were still missing, hopefully they were still near that harbor warehouse where he had been shooting from. “Actually no, but unfortunately, I have to take in my cameras for some maintenance, it’s going to take up quite a bit of time and you know I only go to the store in Shizuoka. They have good prices and they do good work.” How quickly he thought up that lie surprised him.

“ _Yeah, yeah. I know you rave about them every time you take in your cameras.”_

“Alright, well, I’m glad that you two knuckle-heads figured it out. I gotta start heading to the station if I don’t want to be late coming home tonight.”

“ _Alright, we will talk soon. You better respond to my texts next time though, this is the only time you’re getting off scot-free for ignoring me.”_

Akihito chuckled and ended the call with one last farewell. Honestly it was about time to get his cameras checked out anyways, luckily the harbor was on the way to Shizuoka. He could hopefully grab them and get them checked out, if they were gone, he supposed he could still go since they usually had decent prices on used DSLR cameras there as well.

* * *

 

At the harbor he overheard some sketchy conversations, recognizing Yama-san’s voice. He knew better than to reveal himself and slid into the shadows, waiting for them to disperse. When all had eventually gone quiet, he slunk into the building that he had been using for the stake-out a few nights prior. Climbing to the second floor he was surprised to see Yama-san holding his hat and looking at it with something like regret. “Hey, that’s mine! Thank god it’s still here!” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but he could see in old man Yama’s eyes that he was shocked to see him.

“Ta-Takaba! What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I should be asking you the very same thing.”

“Uh – well. You were missing for three days. I was worried…” When Akihito looked at him, he did see a bit of relief in his eyes, as if a weight had been lifted, so he really did care.

“Oh, sorry about that. But don’t worry. I’m still standing.” That last sentence slipped out unintentionally.

Yama-san looked at him with no small amount of horror, for an omega to say something like that only one thing could have happened. “Takaba – were you… kidnapped by Asami?” Ha, it seems even big shots like Yama-san skirted around topics like that.

In an attempt to divert the man’s attention, he changed the topic, “Yama-san. I trust you. I know there’s nothing you can do about getting yourself involved with that crowd. I won’t tell anyone ok? I mean you’ve looked out for me since I was a kid – “

A shocked breath left his chest when he turned to look at the man he had looked up to like a father-figure to see the barrel of his gun aimed right at his center of mass. Cold eyes glared at him, “Takaba. This isn’t a child’s game.”

With the gun trained on him he could do little else but drag in heavy breaths as tears threatened to spill over. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t watch as Yama-san killed him without any remorse in his eyes. He had thought that the man had cared for him, apparently not. For just a moment he thought he had smelled a familiar clash of sandalwood and cigarette smoke, his life was about to flash before his eyes, he guessed. It made sense that his last thoughts would be about the man who had marked him, even as he heard the gunshot and fell to the ground the smell seemed only to intensify.

His heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t hear anything else, he was surprised that he didn’t feel any pain. He opened his eyes to see where he had been shot, only to see a pair of expensive leather shoes attached to a muscular alpha in a three-piece suit standing protectively in front of him. He could see Yama-san doubling over in the background, clutching his shoulder.

He could hear the alpha’s voice but the meaning of the words escaped him, the deep baritone of the alpha’s voice washing over him in waves calming him. His alpha had come for him. “Asami…” his voice was barely more than a breath of wind, he sat up and reached his hand out towards those powerful calves, stopping just shy of actually touching him.

Asami holstered his gun and policemen came forward to arrest him. Asami started to walk away and an involuntary whimper left his lips, quiet but still plenty loud enough to identify as a cry for attention. His alpha sighed and turned to look at him, “Well, aren’t you coming?”

Akihito’s face lit up and before he could stop himself, he was running – no, it was just a brisk walk, he told himself – after the alpha trying to catch up with the man’s long stride. The alpha led him to the side of the harbor and when a policeman came forward to take his statement Akihito found himself sitting on a bollard staring out at an empty ocean ablaze in the crimson stains of the sunset.

His eyes were still misty at the thought of Yama-san betraying him so completely, his omega instincts were already starting to build up walls again. An omega’s heart was a fragile thing, it could only take so much heart break before they were well and truly broken. He felt as though something inside of him had crumbled away to nothing. Tears were slowly gathering, threatening to fall when Asami returned to his side.

There were no words between them, just a quiet companionship. A policeman had come up to explain that Yama-san had only been using him and had admitted to everything. Nothing could forestall the tears now. The flowed freely. “I trusted him.” He admitted. “How could he?” he added bitterly, more to himself than to anyone else.

A heavy hand landed on his head, he looked up to see Asami. “I don’t know whether or not he was going to pull the trigger but – well I guess I can see how it would be hard on a kid.”

He stared up at the alpha in disbelief. “You use people too.” He muttered. He didn’t have it in him to push away that hand on his head that was slowly petting his blonde hair. With the Alpha this close he could smell him. Bourbon and cigarettes accompanying his own natural scent of sandalwood and sage, it was like a balm on his fried nerves.

Asami gave him a noncommittal hum in response. He leaned into that hand, willing Asami closer. His inner omega preened, wanting to have his alpha pressed up against him so he could scent him even more deeply. He was so concentrated on not allowing his hands to grab at Asami that he hardly even noticed when he bared his neck in a submissive pose.

The nose that grazed the scent glands on his neck made his mind go blank, a mewl pouring out of his throat unbidden. The growl that answered sent a shiver down his back and slick was slowly making itself known between his cheeks. He pressed his face into Asami’s neck drawing in the scent that left his brain somewhere high in the clouds as instinct slowly took over his body. More slick was pouring out of him soaking his pants and underwear, and he knew Asami could smell it. He was busy licking and biting at the alpha’s scent glands when the alpha’s hand in his hair pulled him back from his neck just enough to smash their lips together. Akihito’s mewls were swallowed whole by the hungry alpha.

Akihito could feel Asami’s bulge pressing against his thigh, a wanton moan surged forth from the omega as he ground his own bulge into the thigh of the Alpha. He didn’t even register what was happening when Asami’s strong arms lifted him up and carried him away until the Alpha was on top of him. He let out a squeak of surprise when his shirt was tugged off and his back was pressed into cold leather. It was dark inside the limo but he could see the Alpha’s golden gaze as it devoured him whole.

His pants and underwear were stripped next, falling in a slick soaked pile. When the first finger entered him, he let out a quiet gasp but welcomed the intrusion. “You still feel pretty loose,” Asami said in surprise as the second and third finger slid in quickly and easily. When those golden eyes fixed on the growing blush on Akihito’s face a smirk slowly stole onto his face, “Did you touch yourself Akihito?”

Akihito shook his head vehemently, not wanting the to know that he had spent near an hour trying to make himself come earlier that morning. “Oh? Then you let someone else touch you?” Asami’s voice was low and dangerous, his fingers stopping all pursuits as he waited for a response.

Akihito’s eyes bulged at the notion, he shook his head even more fiercely than before. “No.” He whimpered. Asami began to withdraw from their entangled limbs but Akihito clung to him. Asami’s eyes were turning cold, Akihito immediately confessed, “It was me. Just me.”

“Oh? Pray tell or I might not believe you.” Asami’s eyes were fixed on his face as he waited for an answer. Akihito’s face was the shade of a fire engine he kept hesitating and in response Asami let out an Alpha Command. “ **Tell me. Everything.** ”

 A strange whine left his lips but he couldn’t resist the command and told his alpha everything. How he had been looking at all of the marks he had left, and couldn’t help but think back. How his bitemark had only stoked his desire. Asami rewarded him with movement from his fingers with each word he spoke, stroking the omega’s inner walls. He told him how he didn’t even mean to, and how he had almost thrown away the dildo after it couldn’t satisfy him, how he had lain in a pool of his own slick unsatisfied, and unable to come. How he had wanted Asami inside him instead of that fake knot. When he had told all there was, he was breathless and his heart was racing. “Never lie to me Akihito.”

He nodded, whimpering as he tried to impale himself on the fingers beneath him, they weren’t enough, not after all this build up. “Asami, please.”

“Please what?” When a confused whimper was his answer, he rephrased it, “Tell me what you want Akihito.”

“Ah!” the fingers inside of him were relentless against his prostate. “Please Asami!” he took a deep breath and forced out what his Alpha was waiting for. “Please cum inside me.”

Those seemed to be the magic words that cut the chains holding back Asami as he descended upon the little omega, eyes flashing with alpha red rather than gold. His fingers withdrew, drawing a short keening sound from the omega as his gape winked at Asami, ready to be filled. Asami thrust in to the hilt in one smooth glide. Both of them groaned in satisfaction.

This feeling of being _full_ , stretched out on Asami’s cock was exactly what he needed. He came instantly, dropping out of consciousness for a few seconds as his mind flared bright white with pleasure. He was hard again moments later as Asami started to draw out only to thrust back in. His body shook with the intensity of his Alpha’s thrusts, his cock alternated between ploughing his prostate and catching on the rim of his internal vaginal entrance. Akihito’s head shot back as he fully submitted to his alpha, leaving his neck completely exposed to the ravenous alpha.

Asami took full advantage, nipping and teasing his tongue along the scent glands under the omega’s jaw down to his collarbone where his teeth were still imprinted on the omegas skin in blood. Asami’s teeth sank down on the opposite collarbone, now he would have a matching pair. Akihito let out a whine, darting forward and taking Asami’s mouth into his own.

He could taste his own blood on his alpha’s lips and if anything, it sent him into a hormone high. He was marked by his alpha twice now, it was unheard of for an omega to be marked twice and thrown away.

They were both panting, the messy kiss had smeared blood onto both of their faces. “Ah, alpha!” Akihito screamed as he came again. Asami tumbled off of that same precipice moments later with a roar as the muscles in Akihito’s ass spasmed, milking the alpha for all he was worth. Akihito was already starting to doze when Asami started to pull out. “No!” Asami looked at his little omega in amusement the slender legs wrapped around his waist and urged him back inside of that hot, wet heat

“Oh?” He asked with a raised brow.

Akihito was too out of it to care if the words that came out were embarrassing, “It’ll leak. I want it. Inside.”

Asami let loose a feral grin at that and reached for something behind Akihito’s head. Asami lifted both of their hips upwards to let gravity assist them as he pulled out much to Akihito’s disappointment. But when something cold and bulbous nudged at his entrance he relaxed. Asami pushed the butt plug into place, groaning as he saw a small amount leak out. He wiped it up with his fingers and held them to Akihito’s lips.

Akihito kitten licked at his fingers until his whole hand was shiny with the omega’s saliva and clean of his seed.

* * *

 

Asami groaned at the sight of that perfect blonde omega cleaning his fingers, sucking them into his mouth with an obscene slurp. Asami would have let him continue his ministrations on his cock, but he knew that Akihito was exhausted, so he ignored it when his cock twitched a few times as if trying to fill itself again.

The Alpha sat up so he could find his clothes and the omega whimpered at the loss of his warmth. But he at least had to look presentable enough to leave the limo, no one would care if he carried in a naked omega, but it was different for alphas. If he were to walk out of the limo looking equally ravished, they would assume that this omega meant something that was more than a quick fuck. As it were, he would have to get Akihito into some type of clothing to hide the bite marks.

He had too many enemies that were all too eager to find an opening in his armor to poke and prod and steal whatever they could from him. However, this omega was his now. And if Asami Ryuichi was known for one thing and one thing only it would be that he was extremely possessive of his property. Whether it had been intended or not he had just dragged the photographer into his dangerous circle without a second thought, and there was no going back.

Akihito was his omega. And he had absolutely no intention of giving away what rightfully belonged to him.

Asami laid back down, pulling his omega on top of his chest as they drove back, Akihito immediately positioned his nose at the scent glands in his neck and took a deep inhale. Letting out a sound that personified a happy and sated omega. In return the alpha growled low and possessive deep in his throat.

Akihito was his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito can be a touch rough in their love-making, but when it gets a bit too rough what will Asami do? Introducing Dr. Kamuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait, I hope this chapter has a bit of everything you've been hoping for: a little smut, a little fluff, and a dash of plot. After this chapter there will start to be a bit more plot in this story I promise! Please leave me a comment if you liked it!

Akihito woke in a dark room with a warm body pressed up against him. He didn’t even have to move to know that it was Asami. His warm scent of sandalwood and sage suffused the room, it was ingrained into the sheets and Akihito couldn’t get enough of it. He turned slowly, the slight pinch down below reminded him of the plug Asami had put in at his request. He moaned, instantly hard and panting when he felt the slosh of Asami’s seed in his belly.

He edged his nose along the curve of Asami’s jaw, scenting him slowly before his mouth met that taught skin and began to nibble. Trying to release as much of the scent as he could he licked and sucked at the soft skin, soon he could smell Asami’s arousal. He rolled over and straddled the alpha, pressing their chests together and allowing his mouth to wander. Akihito’s breath was quickening and he didn’t even notice when his alpha started to breathe faster as well.

A chuckle interrupted all of Akihito’s thoughts and he looked up into the molten gold eyes of his alpha. “Starting without me?”

A blush raced across the omega’s face, he was still only half-awake, but from the rock-hard cock that had nestled itself nicely in the crack of his ass he could tell that at least one of them was fully awake. He pressed back against that hardness, drawing a groan from Asami’s lips. “Nope, you’ve been here the whole time.”

That earned him an amused smirk. He scooted himself backward just enough so that their hips were aligned and ground down on Asami. The Alpha’s large hands gripped his hips and flipped them over, hiking up Akihito’s legs and pressing at the plug that was still in place. It pushed right up against Akihito’s prostate and made him groan, he would have been absolutely dripping if the plug weren’t holding it all in.

Asami gave the plug a yank, forcing the widest part back out of Aki’s hole before plunging it back in. His alpha fucked him with the plug for a few moments, he could already feel himself leaking out around the sides of the plug. Asami tossed him over onto his stomach guiding his ass high into the air and his chest was gently pushed down to rest on the mattress in the traditional submission pose of omegas. His alpha continued to fuck him open with the plug, pulling whines and moans from his lips.

Finally, he felt Asami’s control snap, the plug was pulled out and his Alpha’s cock filled him instantly. He didn’t wait for Akihito to adjust before he started to thrust in, shaking the bed and making the headboard knock against the wall loudly.

“Oh god, A-A- Asamiii!” Akihito was babbling now, he could feel the cum from earlier sloshing against his walls, some was dripping out down his thighs as well.

“You can call me god if you want to pretty little omega.” Came the snarky response.

“Ah, Asami.” What was intended as chiding came out in a breathy moan.

“Say my name Akihito.”

“Asami!” He cried out.

“Not that one.” Asami replied, slowing his pace as punishment.

“A-Alpha.” Came the correction.

A deep chuckle came as he stopped altogether, “My first name kitten.” Akihito’s face bloomed in scarlet as he shook his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No! Ryu –” Before Akihito could even get the whole name to tumble from his lips Asami slammed back in. “Ryuichi!”

* * *

Asami looked in wonderment down at his little omega. Still so stubborn and so shy, even about the little things. He didn’t particularly mind though, he knew it was mostly just for Akihito’s own pride. It only made it all the more enjoyable when his little omega gave in. The fire in the photographer’s eyes was one of the reasons Asami had decided to tame him gently rather than break him. He was unsure that Akihito would be the same person if he had broken him and extinguished the fire in those depths.

He drove an orgasm out of the omega’s body beneath him, chasing his own. Akihito’s body slotted perfectly against him, an omega made just for him. He tasted and savored every whimper and whine he drove out of his omega, chasing those full lips as he thrashed in pleasure. His omega’s nails dragged down his bared back jerking with each thrust, the sharp edge of pain only amplified his pleasure. Asami pushed his nose into the curve of his omegas neck, scenting him and resisting the urge to mark him again, running his tongue along the scent glands. They positively oozed with the scent of arousal.

The scent of his omega drowned out all other thought, he could feel the red bleed into his eyes and his knot begin to swell at the base of his cock. He quickly flipped Akihito over so he could drive in more deeply. He continued to thrust against his omega’s hole long after the knot had prevented him from pulling out more than a few millimeters, letting the clenching of the omega’s muscles milk his orgasm dry.

It was only then that his head cleared and he could hear the small whimpers coming from beneath him. _Shit_ , Asami thought.  A knot could be hard on an omega who was not in heat, he shouldn’t have acted without asking his omega if he was ready for his knot. He slowly eased himself down, trying not to pull anymore at the place they were joined. A quiet whine told him he wasn’t entirely successful.

When he finally lowered his weight down onto the mattress, he wrapped an arm around his omega’s stomach, “Akihito, are you alright?”

He got a soft, mostly deflated hum in response. He didn’t smell blood but he wouldn’t be sure until his knot deflated and released everything it was holding in, “Did I tear you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’m sorry Akihito, I should have asked if you were ready for my knot.”

“I would have said yes anyways.”

Asami nuzzled the back of Akihito’s neck, softly nipping in apology, “I don’t want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you.”

“I’m alright. Don’t worry so much, I’m just getting used to it still.”

Asami wanted to smack himself, he could practically hear the tears in Akihito’s voice. He glided the hand that was resting softly on his stomach up to Akihito’s chin, turning his head towards him, wiping a stray tear with his thumb.

“Come here.” Asami laid kisses everywhere he could reach without jostling anything below the waist. One of Akihito’s hands reached back to twine itself in Asami’s hair, Asami’s heart about beat out of his chest at the gesture of trust. Not many omegas forgave something like this so easily.

He nearly chuckled, wondering if Akihito would be the same way in a few days when the euphoria of being marked had worn off and he was mostly back to his usual self. He would probably be sulky and irritated, but for now, Asami would take everything that Akihito was willing to give him.

Akihito slowly drifted off to sleep with the knot still lodged almost painfully deep. Asami, wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew for sure if he had hurt his omega or not. He felt his knot slowly began to deflate. He didn’t even attempt to pull out for another ten minutes to be sure that the knot was completely gone. He could already feel their combine juices pouring out before he even pulled out.

Asami finally pulled out, Akihito groaned in his sleep at the feeling. He grabbed the wet rag that he had placed on the bedside table and wiped down his omega, cleaning him out and checking for tearing. He could smell a faint trace of blood, but couldn’t see any tears, meaning that any tearing was on the internal muscle. He gently probed with his finger and got a sleepy hiss from Akihito, he couldn’t feel any major tears, but he should still take Akihito in to see Dr. Kumaji tomorrow. He licked his finger when he extracted it and definitely tasted a bit of blood.

He automatically reached for his phone, not caring that the clock on the bedside table said it was 4:56 am. He was sent to voicemail but was unsurprised. That old codger probably glanced at the screen and decided it was too early to deal with Asami, so he left a voicemail instead. “Dr. Kumaji. Clear the eight O’clock slot in your schedule for this morning.”

He sent a text to Kirishima informing him of the change in his schedule and laid back down next to Akihito. He didn’t want to move the boy but he was itching to touch him and have their legs intertwine like last time. Akihito had seemingly read his mind and reached out to him in his sleep, practically dragging Asami into a tight embrace with his legs wrapped around him.

“My omega needs a break.” Asami whispered to himself, resolving to go a little slower in the days to come. Allowing the omega every second of healing that he could before he lost control again and pounded him into oblivion. He really hated when his instincts shoved him out of the driver’s seat, shifting his vision to red and making his body do things unbidden from his own commands.

* * *

“Why are we here?” Akihito wasn’t particularly a fan of hospitals or doctors.

“I made an appointment.”

“Why do I have to come to your appointment?” The look that Asami shot him was filled with mild amusement. As they closed the door to the room Asami sat in a visitor’s chair and with the choice of the seat behind the desk and the patient seat left he decided to stand on his still somewhat wobbly legs from the night before. His ass ached and Asami was dragging him here at ungodly hours. No one should do anything until the time is in the double digits. That’s his motto.

“Akihito, it’s not my appointment.”

“Then why on earth are we here?”

The door slid open, “Well son, if you’ve gotta ask that then I’m obviously not doing my job well.”

Akihito’s face went plum red at the implication that he was judging a book by its cover. A well-dressed doctor with black hair and gray sideburns looked at him from the door way with a crooked smile on his wizened face. “By the way you are standing I can tell that you are in a bit of pain, so I assume that you are the one here to see me rather than Asami.”

“You booked an appointment for me?” Akihito looked at Asami in wonder, he had never known that he had such a considerate side.

“Hn.”

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“Umm…” Akihito’s face went to an even brighter red and he could hardly get out a single syllable let alone an explanation.

Asami’s voice filled the silence. “I was a little rough last night. Dr. Kumaji, examine Akihito.” The look that Asami shot the doctor was full of challenge, as are most alphas whose omega’s need this kind of examination.

“Let’s take a look. Akihito, please use the curtain to change into the patient gown.”

Akihito could hear them through the curtain as he changed clothes. The doctor was asking about symptoms and the onset. Asami told him flat out what had happened, and mentioned a small amount of blood when he had puled out.

Akihito was glad that he had found such a caring partner. He was also grateful for the curtain that was hiding his scarlet face.  Once his ear didn’t feel like they were about to burn off he came out of the curtain and sat as he was directed in the stirrups, his knees locked together as much as he could for modesty. Looking at Asami as Dr. Kumaji approached him, snapping latex gloves on.

Dr Kumaji sat down, now at eye level with Akihito’s most private bits. He wanted to whine and run into Asami’s arms when he felt fingers spread his swollen entrance to check for any tears. Asami’s eyes were intent on the doctor’s fingers, making sure they were only doing what they were supposed to be.

Akihito actually let out a whimper of pain when a lubed finger slipped in to feel his internal walls. An agitated growl from Asami made both doctor and patient freeze. “I’m sorry but this might be a touch uncomfortable, I need to see your cervix as well so we are going to use a speculum just to check that everything is running as it should. Is that alright?”

“How big?” Akihito asked through nearly gritted teeth. The doctor made a circle with his thumb and forefinger that was a bit smaller than Asami’s girth. He wouldn’t like it but if Asami said it was ok he would allow it. He looked to his bonded partner to see the red tint in his eye returning, “Ummm.”

Dr. Kumaji looked back at Asami and realized the dilemma. “Asami, you are so dramatic. Come here I need your help.”

Asami grudgingly stepped forward, laying a reassuring hand on Akihito’s thigh. “I need you to insert the speculum, because I am ninety percent sure that you would rip my head off if I did it.”

Asami gave him a curt nod and sat down when the doctor stood and handed him gloves and the instrument. He was about to reach for the lube, but apparently just having Asami close enough to touch was enough to have Akihito red faced and leaking slick. Asami used a gloved hand to check for looseness before he scooped up some of the slick and slathered it onto the Speculum. He warmed the metal with his hand for a moment before starting to insert it, Akihito held back a whimper, but the cool metal soothed his swollen muscles.

Akihito was a bit surprised that Asami guided it straight into his internal vagina on the first try. Asami knew his body much too well if he was honest with himself.

The slick stopped production the instant that Asami backed away, Akihito’s inner omega wincing from the act. As Asami seemingly gave him up to another. A loud whine escaped his lips before the doctor had even gotten close enough to touch. Asami was by his side in an instant, his eyes chiding him, knowing his thoughts. “Almost done,” the doctor said from below.

A strange feeling came from down where the doctor was looking with the speculum, a similar feeling as what happened when Asami’s knot had started to inflate, but much too deep. Another whimper escaped him and his hand clenched down on Asami’s forearm at the strangely invasive sensation. Quicker than Akihito had hoped for the feeling vanished and the speculum was removed.

“Let’s see. There were no tears on your inner walls Akihito, the blood might have been from the remainder of your hymen being broken on the entrance of your vagina. I recommend that you guys take a break for a couple of days though because it looks like Akihito is about to go into heat in this next week or so. From what I could see his cervix is getting ready to ovulate. So, if you guys aren’t ready yet to make that decision, I recommend immediately starting a dose of suppressants, 2 shots now and then again in 2 weeks. It won’t give you more than a month of time though to start planning, mother nature can’t be held at bay indefinitely.”

Akihito looked up at Asami, uncertainty in his eyes. Asami looked back at him. “Give us a moment.”

“You want me to get it, don’t you?” Akihito blurted the second that the doctor had walked out of the room.

“Yes, but not for the reasons that you think.” Akihito looked away, his eyes already stinging from the rejection. “Look at me.” Akihito didn’t, strong fingers grasped his chin and turned his head towards Asami. “ **Look at me**.” Asami used the alpha command when Akihito still wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “You know perfectly well that for the first few days of a new bonding, both alpha and omega are lost in a sea of pleasure in each other’s presence. You might regret it when you fully come back to yourself. I don’t want our mating to ever be something that you regret.”

Akihito felt his heart warm at Asami’s words and he agreed immediately, “Ok, but I’m not likely to change my mind about you. So, you better not change your mind about me.”

“I will hold you to that.” Asami said with a small smile. Then he called, “Dr. Kumaji, we have decided to get the suppressant shots.”

The doctor came back in holding two syringes. “Alright, arm please.”


End file.
